Rencontre nocturne
by Bipolaire365
Summary: OS - PWP - Un Malfoy junior eméché et un Severus Rogue vraiment pas content. /!\ BDSM


Coucou tout le monde ! Alors avant tout, ceci est un slash donc une relation homosexuelle donc ceux qui n'aiment pas cliquez sur la croix rouge. Ensuite ceci est un os, qui n'aura donc pas de suite, mais en plus de cela un pwp (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, utilisez votre grand ami google avant d'aller plus loin). Donc, bien entendu, âmes innocentes s'abstenir.

Alors ça fait un certain temps que cet os était sur mon pc, incomplet et en l'espace de deux jours j'y ai rajouté 7 pages words, moi adepte de la lente attitude. Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas mis en ligne la suite de la Sincérité et j'en suis désolée mais j'aurais bientôt beaucoup plus de temps alors j'espère que le chapitre 9 incomplet finira par être fini^^

Bien entendu je ne possède aucun personnage, etc.

J'en profite pour faire une dernière mise en garde, présence de bdsm et très euh ... explicite^^

Pour ceux et celles qui sont restées, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Rencontre nocturne**

Draco Angelus Malfoy. 17 ans et aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. La soirée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencée. Il avait eu vent par certaines connaissances d'autres maisons des passages secrets menant à Pré-au-lard et avait décidé de les honorer de sa présence le soir même. Après tout, il ne serait pas dit que seuls les Griffondors profiteraient d'occasions telles que celles-ci pour s'amuser. Alors il avait embarqué avec lui Crabbe et Goyle histoire d'avoir un compagnon de beuverie et une personne faisant le guet. Ils avaient commencé la soirée assez sobrement avec quelques bières au beurre qui s'étaient mystérieusement transformées en whisky pur feu en cours de route (pourquoi enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard pour une simple bière au beurre ?).

C'est donc passablement éméché que les trois compères se trouvaient quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu. Probablement assez imbibés pour ne pas remarquer l'ombre qui se profilait dernière eux et qui prenait une forme ressemblant de plus en plus à leur directeur de maison.

Aussi, ils sursautèrent tous les trois dans un parfait ensemble quand résonna cette voix qui leur était si familière aux intonations glacées, comme toujours.

« J'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison pour vous trouver hors de Poudlard, un soir de semaine, chose expressément interdite par le règlement, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il s'était naturellement adressé à lui. Il était connu de tous qu'il était le chef de la bande. Quoi de plus normal quand on possédait un charisme tel que le sien.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'alcool semblait altérer quelques peu les capacités qui, hormis le fait qu'il était tout simplement un serpentard, faisaient de lui l'élève favori du Maitre de potion. Voilà sûrement pourquoi il prononça de façon légère les mots suivants.

« Vous ne voyez pas professeur ? On se prend une bonne cuite ! Je vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les griffondors qui pourraient enfreindre le règlement tranquillement ! Et puis de toute façon vous pouvez rien nous faire, n'est-ce pas ? On est des serpentards après tout ! Vous pouvez pas nous enlever des points !»

Il ne se rendit donc pas compte que chacune des phrases qu'il avait prononcé était un concentré pur et simple de tout ce que son professeur haïssait plus que tout. Il se vantait ouvertement d'enfreindre le règlement, déclarait vouloir suivre la voie des griffondors (quel blasphème !) et, par-dessus tout, insultait ouvertement l'homme de la pire manière qui soit.

C'est donc dans le même état d'esprit tout aussi insouciant qu'il sourit d'un air satisfait lorsque son aîné reprit d'une voix doucereuse.

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose de ce genre à mes propres élèves. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas vous aider à rentrer sans vous faire découvrir pour avoir dépassé le couvre feu. »

Il attrapa fermement ses élèves et transplana jusqu'aux cachots tout en bénissant sa condition d'espion qui lui permettait de bénéficier de ce petit privilège. Faire patienter le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais été une bonne idée si l'on tenait à rester en vie.

« Monsieur Crabbe, Monsieur Goyle. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi. »

Les deux premiers obéirent sans discuter ils n'étaient réellement pas assez conscients pour remarquer que celui à qui ils servaient de garde du corps aurait vraisemblablement du prendre la même direction qu'eux et non pas suivre leur directeur de maison vers son bureau.

Ces deux derniers marchaient d'ailleurs d'un pas mesuré vers la porte désirée.

« Aucune question, Monsieur Malfoy, sur la raison qui me pousse à vous demander de me suivre ? »

« Bien évidemment que non, professeur. Il s'agit, bien entendu, de la potion anti-gueule de bois que vous ne pouvez m'administrer que dans l'enceinte de votre bureau. Cela serait mal vu par un quelconque témoin extérieur. »

« Bien évidemment. »

Et encore une fois, il avait manqué le léger sourire froid qui avait animé les lèvres de celui qu'il suivait. Il se tourna innocemment vers celui-ci, une fois la porte fermée après avoir fait entendre un léger cliquetis comme si quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de fermer cette porte d'un sort assez puissant pour empêcher une personne en état d'ébriété de l'ouvrir.

Il ne comprit donc pas quand il se retrouva brusquement à quatre pattes. Et encore moins quand ses deux mains se retrouvèrent attachées dans son dos, lui rendant toute tentative de rébellion pour le moins difficile.

« Vous aviez raison, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux effectivement décemment pas enlever de son propre chef des points à ma propre maison. Seulement, vous semblez oublier qui je suis. Et surtout, ce que je peux vous faire. »

La voix était glaciale et coupante. Alors Draco commença à envisager le fait qu'il avait peut-être commis une légère erreur de jugement.

« Inutile de gaspiller votre salive. Vous rendre aussi pitoyable que Monsieur Potter ne vous fera aucunement remonter dans mon estime. Pas plus que cela ne vous permettra d'échapper à votre punition. Car vous allez être puni. Je ne peux laisser passer un tel comportement et surtout, je ne peux en aucun cas permettre qu'il y ait la moindre chance qu'il se reproduise. Je tiens donc à ce que vous ayez les idées tout à fait claires durant votre châtiment. Ce dernier n'aurait aucune valeur si vous n'en tirez aucune leçon. »

L'héritier Malfoy sentit alors le contenu d'une fiole passer dans sa bouche, puis sa gorge sans savoir si son professeur avait utilisé un sort ou s'il était tout simplement trop soul pour sentir la fiole se presser contre ses lèvres. Bien vite, son esprit s'éclaircit et l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait lui apparut avec fatalité. Il sentit alors parfaitement un bâillon lui recouvrir la bouche alors que dans son esprit bouillonnait toutes sortes d'insultes toutes adressées à lui-même. Une première dans la vie d'un Malfoy.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet passionnant, cependant, il sentit une main sur sa ceinture, s'afférant à détacher la boucle alors même que la panique commençait à prendre possession de notre petit élève. La boucle céda et la fermeture éclair avec elle. Il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes.

« Bien. Il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer en quoi va consister votre châtiment. Vous allez recevoir 5 fessées avec pour protection votre caleçon, cela pour être sorti du château en dehors des périodes autorisées. 5 coups de bâtons sur le postérieur pour avoir consommé de l'alcool. Puis, sans la protection de ce morceau de tissu, 5 fessées pour avoir entrainé vos camarades dans la débauche. 10 coups de règles sur le postérieur pour vous être vanté de ces faits. 20 coups de cravache pour avoir voulu imiter des griffondors. Et enfin, vous recevrez votre du pour avoir insulté un professeur, _à qui vous devez le respect_, et qui se trouve, qui plus est, être votre directeur de maison. Ah, j'allais oublier. Si vous faites le moindre bruit, votre sanction sera aggravée. »

Malfoy sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur au simple énoncé de ce qu'allait être sa punition. Mais comment en était-il donc arrivé là ?

Il ne put cependant s'appesantir sur ses réflexions car la première claque tomba avec force sur son postérieur. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, il ne put retenir le couinement de surprise et de douleur que provoqua cette première fessée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le maitre de potion ne l'avait pas entendu et ne comptait pas aggraver sa peine comme il l'avait énoncé plus tôt.

Bientôt d'autres claques suivirent celle-ci résonnant par le bruit sec qu'elles produisaient en s'abattant sur les fesses rebondies recouvertes du fin morceau de tissu. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur s'amenuiserait s'il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose. Seulement, à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient, la main efficace de son maitre de maison le ramenait à l'instant présent. Soudainement, tout s'arrêta et il fut animé par le fol espoir que dans un élan de clémence son professeur avait décidé d'écourter la punition. Espoir qui fut bien vite réduit à néant quand le bois s'abattit durement sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir le sanglot qu'il le secoua face à la douleur de l'impact qui se répéta encore et encore.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent assez longtemps pour que son caleçon rejoigne son pantalon à ses pieds. Il sentit alors l'air frais sur ses deux globes rougis ravivant quelques peu la douleur causée par le traitement qu'ils venaient de subir. Mais cela n'était rien. Rien face à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il accueilli avec soulagement la substance visqueuse mais d'une fraicheur bienvenue qu'il sentit être étalée sur la partie meurtrie de son corps. Mais par-dessus tout, rien par rapport à la douleur qui lui brula la peau où l'étrange lotion avait été appliquée remplaçant bien vite le soulagement ressenti.

« Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles. Vous avez fait du bruit. Je vais donc vous donner une bonne raison de pleurer. »

Toutefois, ce cher Draco ne comprit pas quelle était cette sensation qu'il ressentit quand les mains expertes de son professeur continuèrent à masser sa chaire endolorie jusqu'à ce que le produit ait parfaitement pénétré la peau. Caressant le rebondi de son postérieur, se glissant délicatement dans la fente les séparant, s'attardant très légèrement sur son anneau de chaire, laissant des frissons sur leur sillage.

Si bien qu'à la fin de ce traitement, Draco n'était qu'une masse sanglotant de douleur mais haletant face à ces caresses.

« Bien. Préparez vous à recevoir la deuxième partie de votre punition. »

La claque s'abattit violemment sur ses fesses déjà rougies et il poussa un profond gémissement étouffé par le bâillon recouvrant sa bouche. De douleur ou de cette sensation qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer au niveau de ses reins, il n'aurait sut le dire.

« Il semblerait que cela ne soit toujours pas suffisant pour vous faire retenir une quelque leçon. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes. » commença-t-il du ton qu'on emploie pour parler à un enfant qui enchaine constamment les bêtises alors qu'un de ses doigts s'attardait sur le rebondi des fesses rougies.

Le doigt continua sa course au niveau des bourses les effleurant doucement, laissant une trainée brûlante derrière elle. Etait-ce encore une fois cette étrange lotion ou le simple contact de la main de Snape était-elle suffisante à provoquer ces picotements sur sa peau ? Cette simple question était assez dérangeante en soi mais cela n'était rien face au choc qu'il ressentit à l'entente des paroles de son professeur préféré.

« Vous me semblez beaucoup trop apprécier le traitement que je vous inflige pour qu'il soit considéré comme une punition. »

Suivant le cours des pensées de son élève favori, il explicita ses propos.

« Vous avez une érection, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Le doigt aventureux arriva enfin au niveau de sa virilité qui s'était redressée sans qu'il ne le sente, ce qui ne fut pas le cas quand il senti le doigt s'attarder sur son gland.

« Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de changer de tactique. »

Le fameux doigt commença à faire le chemin inverse, suivant délicatement la veine sinuant sur l'érection du blond. Arrivé au rebondi des petites bourses de ce dernier, le doigt les redessina doucement, jusqu'à ce que le corps sous lui se mette à trembler. Il continua ensuite son chemin, remontant lentement dans la fente séparant les deux globes rougis. Remontant jusqu'à son entrée. La massant, doucement. Sensuellement. Langoureusement. Puis ce fut l'explosion quand il sentit un liquide s'écouler le long de sa fente. Un liquide qui lui fit l'effet d'une coulée de lave en fusion. Brûlant tout sur son passage et lui faisant échapper un hoquet quand les doigts de son professeur préféré commencèrent à masser ce liquide pour qu'il imprègne son anneau de chaire. Et ce dernier, le traître, l'absorba comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il commença même à s'entrouvrir comme s'il en voulait plus. Encore plus. Plus de ces caresses aériennes mêlant douleur et plaisir, si intrinsèquement qu'il était impossible de séparer l'un de l'autre. Plus de fessées. Plus de cette lotion qui lui brûlait la peau comme s'il avait reçu une fessée particulièrement féroce. Plus de ces commentaires de son professeur qui semblaient agir à la fois comme un coup de fouet sur ses parties intimes et une caresse particulièrement lubrique. Mais seulement voilà, son cher professeur se bornait à caresser l'anneau de chair de Draco sans jamais aller plus loin. Alors ce dernier décida qu'il allait prendre les devant et recula ses hanches sur le doigt qui s'amusait à le torturer. Il recula jusqu'à ce que le doigt soit enfoncé aussi loin que possible en lui. Il recula en poussant en long gémissement, sentant sa hampe palpiter d'excitation. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Le rire de Severus Rogue. Le rire moqueur de Severus Rogue.

« Et bien, si on m'avait un jour dit qu'un Malfoy serait aussi désespéré de se faire dominer, je n'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant regardez-vous. Vous agissez comme une putain en manque. »

Jamais au grand jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi humilié, ni n'avait-il eu aussi honte qu'en cet instant. Un Malfoy ne devait jamais se soumettre. Jamais. Et voilà qu'il agissait comme une vulgaire catin de bas étage. Aussitôt que la pensée lui vint, il essaya de faire marche arrière et de retirer ce doigt responsable de tous ses ennuies de cette partie plus qu'intime de son anatomie. Seulement voilà. Ce cher Severus Rogue ne le laissa pas faire et agrippa ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé en quoi consistera votre punition. »

Avisant son air paniqué mais néanmoins confus, le professeur se fit un plaisir d'expliciter ses propos.

« Reculez sur mon doigt M. Malfoy. C'est un ordre de votre professeur. »

Draco secoua la tête avec véhémence, refusant d'exécuter l'ordre du maitre de potions.

« Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. »

Et alors même que son professeur finissait de dire ces mots, un ruban rose s'enroula à la base de son érection.

« Le rose c'est une bonne couleur pour un soumis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et alors même qu'il se sentait comme un moins que rien suite aux paroles de son professeur, Draco ne put empêcher de sentir son érection grossir encore un peu. Et s'il n'avait pas pensé cela possible, il le regretta encore plus car le nœud rose à la base de celle-ci ne s'était pas élargi avec elle et comprimait encore plus son excitation. Excitation qui, à sa plus grande honte, ne faisait qu'augmenter à la sensation de douleur que provoquait le ruban rose.

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Très bien. Je vais devoir vous apprendre la politesse. »

Et si Draco avait senti un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir à ces paroles, ce ne fut rien comparé à celui qui s'empara de lui quand une sorte de sifflement lui parvint juste avant qu'une cravache ne s'abatte sur son érection palpitante. Encore et encore. La douleur qu'il ressentait mélangée à ce plaisir malsain qu'il prenait à être fouetté eut raison de sa résolution de ne plus pleurer ou gémir. Et quand le professeur se mit à bouger ce doigt enfouit en lui au même rythme que ses coups de cravache, il ne put s'empêcher de miauler de plaisir. A l'entente de ce son, le professeur stoppa net son activité provoquant un grognement désapprobateur de sa part.

« Vous vous êtes entendu, M. Malfoy ? Vous miaulez. Exactement comme une chatte en chaleur. »

Celui se sentait prêt à exploser, seulement le nœud rose l'empêchait d'atteindre le septième ciel. Cependant, encore une fois, honteux face à ces paroles, il ne répondit pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Encore une fois ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes et n'entendant aucun son venant de son élève mis à part sa respiration hachée, il continua.

« Je me demande que dirait votre père s'il tombait sur une photo de vous en train de gémir de plaisir alors que quelqu'un vous fouette, un doigt profondément enfouit en vous. »

La panique envahit totalement Draco, le faisant pour une fois parler.

« Non ! Non pas mon père ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous en prie ! »

Bien sûr, Draco ne put pas voir le rictus victorieux de Rogue.

« Tout ce que je veux ? Quelle proposition alléchante ! »

Puis, avec un sourire moqueur, il fit apparaitre un collier au cou de son élève. Un collier réservé aux animaux de compagnie reliée à une laisse qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Vous allez commencer par venir souhaiter la bienvenue à votre maitre. » lâcha-il en tirant sur la laisse jusqu'à ce que son visage soit plaqué à l'entrejambe de son maitre.

Draco se rendit alors compte que ce dernier s'était assis. Il caressa l'idée de refuser ce qu'il voulait l'obliger à faire mais la pensée de son père découvrant le spectacle décadent qu'il offrait quelques minutes plus tôt suffit à calmer ses ardeurs.

Il commença à lever ses mains pour ouvrir le pantalon de son professeur mais celui-ci l'écarta d'une claque sur la main, vite suivie d'un coup de fouet sur son érection.

« Les chats n'ont pas de mains voyons ! Utilisez votre bouche comme la chatte que vous êtes ! » le réprimanda Rogue.

Tremblant suite au traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger, il exécuta son ordre aussi vite qu'il put.

Puis, face à l'énorme hampe de chaire qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, il se figea. Comme est-ce que cette énorme chose allait rentrer dans sa bouche ?

« Vous ne savez pas comment faire ? Il va falloir que je vous dresse alors. Nous allons adopter la méthode de la carotte et du bâton. Quand vous ferez ce qu'il faut vous aurez une récompense mais quand vous ne ferez pas ce que je vous demande, vous aurez le droit à une punition. »

Frissonnant d'effroi à la pensée des punitions en question, Draco laissa le professeur Rogue lui ouvrir la bouche au maximum qu'il pouvait avant d'enfouir sans cérémonie son érection dans l'antre ainsi dilatée. Draco détesta cela tout de suite. Le pénis de son professeur était enfoncé jusque dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et lui donnant la nausée. Paniqué à l'idée de mal faire, il se força à respirer par le nez.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Sucez ! »

Cette remontrance fut accompagnée par un coup particulièrement violent de cravache sur son érection en feu. Il s'exécuta donc aussi vite qu'il le put. Visiblement, il faisait ce qu'il fallait car le professeur commença à lui caresser la tête en murmurant qu'il était un bon chat. Et soudainement, il sentit quelque chose s'introduire en lui. Quelque chose qui se mit à vibrer. A l'empêcher de penser avec cohérence.

Et c'est là qu'il entendit le gémissement de son professeur de potion. Il releva la tête et le vit, les joues rouges d'excitation et le regardant avec concupiscence. Et cette vision le fit sucer avec plus d'ardeur, faisant passer sa langue autour de l'érection dans sa bouche.

« Vous avez bien travaillé ma petite chatte. Je vais vous donner une récompense. Un peu de lait. »

Et un jet d'une substance chaude s'écoula directement dans sa gorge, alors même qu'il comprenait que Rogue venait d'éjaculer dans sa bouche après qu'il lui ait fait une fellation. Mais le pire dans tout cela était qu'il avait adoré. Il avait adoré se faire traiter comme une chatte. Et répondre à ses ordres comme un bon animal de compagnie pour récolter une caresse sur la tête. Mais le pire était que si son érection n'avait pas été compressée par ce ruban rose, il aurait sûrement jouis en sentant la semence de son professeur s'écouler en lui.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'attarder davantage sur la question, il sentit qu'on le retournait de sorte que ses fesses soient du côté de son maître. Lequel maître descendit de sa chaise afin d'écarter avec plus de facilité les fesses d'un Draco mort de honte face à sa position. Plus encore quand il lui dit de baisser la tête et de relever les fesses.

Il se sentait tellement exposé et pourtant, le feu dans ses reins ne cessait d'enfler face à cette inspection de son antre encore inviolée. Il savait que son anneau de chair palpitait et que le professeur s'amusait à l'entrouvrir pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur.

« Vous savez que vous avez quelque chose à l'intérieur de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Et reçut tout de suite après un coup de fouet sur son érection.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, ma petite chatte. »

Et c'est un Draco sanglotant de frustration et de douleur qui répondit un « Oui, professeur. ».

Un autre coup de fouet.

« Un peu plus de bonne volonté, ma petite chatte en chaleur. On dit 'oui, maître', pas professeur ! »

Draco se sentit à cet instant pire que tout. Un Malfoy qui s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre en l'appelant 'maître' … la pire des déchéances. Et pourtant, il s'exécuta en ressentant un plaisir malsain quand ce dernier lui caressa les fesses en récompense.

« Bien. Alors tu vas le faire sortir, ma petite chatte en chaleur. Sinon tu auras une punition. »

Ses mains restèrent sur ses fesses alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Draco pouvait sentir sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait malgré les vêtements du maître de potions qui frottaient sur sa peau nue.

« Il va falloir contracter ton trou, ma petite chatte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vérifier que tu le fais bien. »

Ce disant, Rogue passa ses mains sous la chemise autrefois parfaitement repassée de Draco pour pincer les tétons de celui-ci. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il gémit face à cette douleur.

Puis, une des mains de son directeur de maison disparu dans son dos, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement, avant qu'il ne sente soudain la chose en lui se mettre à vibrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se transforma alors en une masse sanglotante et frémissante, alors que la frustration de ne pouvoir jouir commençait lentement mais sûrement à le rendre fou.

Et sans avertissement, la chaleur l'entourant disparut, remplacée par une main pinçant chacune de ses fesses pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son anneau de chair.

« Vous savez que votre trou est aussi rose que votre nœud ? Il veut qu'on le visite, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai trou de chatte en chaleur ! »

Gémissant comme un perdu face à la honte qu'il ressentait à être appelé comme cela, Draco contracta son anus pour tenter de faire sortir la chose en lui qui le rendait complètement fou. Il sentit bientôt les ondes de plaisir qu'il ressentait se déplacer comme pour aller rejoindre son maitre. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une claque retentissante sur chacune de ses fesses.

« Un peu plus d'entrain, voyons ! Vous ne faites vraiment pas honneur à votre nom. Un Malfoy n'était pas censé être capable de tout ? »

Il fit ensuite semblant de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

« Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes une chatte en chaleur alors je suppose que vous n'êtes plus vraiment capable de tout … »

A ces mots, Draco sentit la colère l'envahir ! Bien sûr qu'il était encore capable de tout ce qu'il voulait entreprendre ! Et il allait le lui montrer pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Il contracta son anus autant qu'il put et sentit une boule passer doucement son anus contracté.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit le petit rire moqueur de son professeur qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Comme une petite chatte l'aurait fait pour son maître.

Ce dernier lui caressa encore une fois les fesses en lui répétant encore une fois qu'il était une bonne petite chatte en chaleur. Et alors qu'il appréciait la caresse presque tendre, il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses deux globes rougis, caressant son anneau de chair rosé, agaçant ses bourses jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'agiter. Les larmes de frustration coulaient librement sur ses joues mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au moment où le doigt continua son chemin sur son érection douloureuse pour finir par agacer le gland devenu violacé de Draco. A bout et ne cherchant même plus à se rappeler pourquoi il ne devrait pas le faire, le blond se mit à supplier son professeur et maitre.

« Pr … »

Un coup de cravache sur son érection le coupa, lui arrachant un sanglot.

« Maître, s … s'il vous plait, lai … laissez m-moi jouiiiir … »

« Pas encore. Cependant, comme tu as été une bonne petite chatte, je vais te donner une récompense. »

Draco sentit alors quelque chose de chaud se presser contre son antre palpitante.

« Si tu veux jouir, recule. Et tu sentiras quelque chose de long, de chaud en toi. Tu vas avoir mal et tu vas aimer ça. Tu vas gémir comme une bonne petite chatte en chaleur. Ce sera cent fois mieux qu'un seul doigt. »

Draco le voulait, tellement. Mais cela serait admettre qu'il se soumettait et qu'il aimait cela. Le choix n'en fut plus un quand une main se plaça au niveau du ruban rose le serrant encore plus et lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« J'ai du mal comprendre. Tu ne voulais pas jouir ? » demanda le célèbre maitre de potions d'une voix doucereuse.

Et il y avait cette chose si chaude qui se pressait à son entrée sans aller plus loin. Et cette chaleur menaçait de le rendre fou. D'autant plus que les paroles de son maître ne cessaient de tourner dans son cerveau. _**Tu vas avoir mal et tu vas aimer ça.**_ Il gémit à cette pensée. Il voulait tellement jouir. _**Si tu veux jouir, recule.**_ Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : reculer. _**Recule. Recule.**_

Un long cri s'échappa de lui alors qu'il s'empalait littéralement sur la hampe chaude et lourde de Rogue. Et il avait mal mais il aimait ça. Tellement. Et il gémissait comme une chatte en chaleur. Exactement comme son maître le lui avait dit. Et alors qu'il était submergé par ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur, il entendit sa voix.

« Bouge ! »

Alors il commença à bouger. Faisant des allers-retours. Et alors qu'il s'empalait avec force sur l'énorme érection de son maître, il sentit que celle-ci avait touché un point particulier en lui. Un point qui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il recula alors avec plus de force, augmentant le rythme de ses allers-retours et gémissant comme un perdu. Il ressentait trop de plaisir. Trop de plaisir alors que son érection était encore comprimée par ce ruban rose. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites sous la force du plaisir, sa tête partant en arrière alors qu'il se cambrait autant qu'il le pouvait.

« S'il vous plait maiiiiitre ! Jou … jou … jou-ir, lai-ssez moi jou-ir mai … mai … mai-tre ! »

Draco sentit des mains sur ses hanches alors que le maitre de potions donnait lui aussi de grand coup de rein, allant à la rencontre du blond et touchant à chaque fois ce point magique en lui.

« Non. »

Draco sanglota à sa réponse, incapable de se retenir.

« Mais comme tu as été une bonne petite chatte, je vais te donner une récompense. »

Rogue accéléra le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende, enfouit profondément en Draco.

« Un peu de lait. »

Et un jet de liquide chaud brûla Draco de l'intérieur. Et ce jet rappela à Draco ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

« Je ne suis pas sadique. Si tu arrive, après avoir léché tout le lait sur moi, à rendre à mon membre toute sa vigueur, je te laisserai t'empaler dessus jusqu'à ce que je jouisse. »

C'est un Draco affamé qui se précipita sur le membre de son maître pour le lécher goulument. Bien vite, il le fit glisser dans sa bouche, se délectant du goût du lait que son maître avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser. Rapidement, le membre mou se gorgea de sang, grossissant dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa gorge.

Alors, et seulement alors, Draco consentit à sortir la friandise de sa bouche. Et après un dernier baiser sur le gland, il s'empala sur la hampe de chair humide. Le lait que son maître avait laissé en lui commença à s'échapper, produisant un bruit mouillé incroyablement excitant par les mouvements en lui. Il accéléra le rythme, voulant plus que tout jouir. Et enfin, son maître accéda à son désir et détacha son ruban rose provoquant immédiatement un orgasme dévastateur au blond qui jouit dans un long jet.

Draco s'affala sans forces dans les bras du maitre de potions toujours en lui. Il tremblait, incapable du moindre mouvement, le plaisir l'ayant littéralement vidé.

Ce n'était toutefois pas l'avis de son maître qui recommença rapidement à bouger, tenant les hanches de Draco pour l'obliger à faire de même, tapant violemment sur la prostate du plus jeune à chaque coup de rein. Et quelques coups plus tard, alors Draco gémissant, plus tremblant que jamais, les joues rouges, les lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop mordues, éjacula encore plus puissamment qu'auparavant alors que son maître lui faisait le plaisir de lui donner encore un peu plus de lait. Bien au fond de lui.

Le plaisir le terrassa, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il ne sentit donc pas les lèvres de son professeur se poser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille.

« J'espère que tu vas apprendre à aimer briser le règlement. »


End file.
